A Broadband Remote Access Server (BRAS)/Broadband Network Access Server (BNAS) supports broadband services such as high speed Internet services, VoIP services, IP video services, personal/corporate Virtual Private Network (VPN) services and the like. In order to guarantee high reliability of these services, it is required to employ a backup mechanism of a BNG device.
At present, in order to provide a protection mechanism among a large number of devices and guarantee high reliability of high volume services, there has been proposed a concept of BNG pool/BNG cloud. A BNG pool consists of multiple BNG devices, and mechanisms such as load sharing and backup protection are implemented within the BNG pool.
However, there is no solution which enables BNG devices in a BNG pool can respond to a user access request in the prior art.